


Anytime, Any place

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Merfolks/Sharkfolks, Mermaid Natasha Romanov, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Sharkfolk, Sharkman Steve Rogers, Smut, mermaid, mermaid au, random fics, random writings, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random Romanogers one-shots that I'll be posting up from time to time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Receiving End

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a collection of random Romanogers one-shots I've written that are the spur of the moments. 
> 
> Anyways this one has pegging so Steve's on the receiving end here

He whimpers slightly as he feels the lube dripping down his anus. Her small fingers working him open as he rolls his hips back. God he feels like a fucking slut, needing a nice cock inside of his tight ass. Nat was very surprised when Steve brought up the idea of pegging. He always wondered what it would be liked to be fucked by a cock, whether if it was fake or real.

“You’re so tight for me,” the red head whispers in his ear.

Steve whimpers as his innards clench around her fingers. “God Nat, please don’t tease.”

“Aw poor baby, it sucks to be on the receiving end, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck Nat.”

Nat just chuckles, “No honey, today it’s you that gets fucked.”

After prepping his anus, she smacks the toned muscles of his ass causing the super soldier to squeal. He watches with intensity as she buckles the strap-on and his focus is on her lubing the giant cock. Steve can’t help but get even more aroused and his inner muscles clenching in anticipation.

“I want you to go over there.” She points to a tall mirror and there’s a bar a few feet in front of said mirror.

Steve’s eyes widened, now he’s extremely excited and completely aroused that his lover is going to take him in front of a mirror. Nodding his head, Steve heads over to where he was directed, puts his hands around the metal bar, spreads his legs and presents his nice lubed loose ass for the spy. Nat grins and saunters her way to her soldier. Steve looks over his shoulder his long lashes slightly covering his eyes as he watches the dildo swing back and forth with each step she takes. He slightly yelps as she yanks his hair up and presses her body against his back.

“Are you ready?”

“God yes,” he breathes out.

Nat lets go of his hair and places a hand on his hip while the other aligns the fake cock to his puckered asshole.

“Make sure you watch.”

Steve brings his attention on the mirror, he watches his mouth open as she slips the dildo inside of him. He finds himself staring at his reflection as he bites his lower lip. His hands gripping on the metal bars tightly as the fake dick is rubbing against his insides. Steve drops his head as the dildo is all the way inside of him.

“Feel good?”

“Oh yes.”

Nat grins and pulls back only to thrust forward harshly. Steve cries out as the head is brushing up against his prostate with each thrust. His body is shaking in delight every time the ridges of the dildo rub against him.

“Look at us Steve. Keep your eyes on us.” He opens his eyes and his dark blue eyes reflect perfectly in the mirror.

He can see the way his body responds each time Nat manages to hit his prostate. The way his lips move every time he moans or cries out in pleasure. How bruised his lips look each time he bites down. Sweat is pouring down his body and his hair is matted against his forehead. Steve moans as Nat pulls out to move the bar out of the way. She sits on her knees and pats her lap so Steve can slide on the fake dick. His eyes still on the mirror as he watches it slide inside of him, inch by inch his ass is swallowing it.

“Ride me Steve.”

The super soldier obeys her command and rides her. He notices her green eyes filled with lust and desire. Steve can see his cock swaying back and forth and some of his come spilling from the head all the way down.

“Beautiful isn’t it? The way you fuck my cock. Like you were born to be fucked.” Steve whimpers slightly at her words. “God you look so hot being fucked.”

“Nat, please I need…”

“Oh I know what you need baby.” Her left hand reaches for his own dick and starts stroking it. “I’m going to take care of you. Just like how you take care of me.”

Steve leans his head against her shoulder as the pad of her thumb smears his come all over the head. Her pumps are in sync with her thrusting. She plays him the way he does with her. Nat makes her thrusts harder and rougher because she know he can take the pain. Steve leans forward and digs his nails onto the floor. He can feel her lips on his back as she kisses him. Steve rolls his hips back with each thrust trying to relieve some of the pressure. God it feels so good to be on the receiving end of this. He looks up and is amazed at what he sees. His face flushed and Nat’s eyes on him as she continues to fuck him.

“So beautiful,” she whispers against his ear, “come for me baby, come on, come.”

Steve manages to lean back against her chest, with a hand reaching back and grabbing her ass while the other hand supports him as the palm of his hand is on the floor. He looks at the mirror as he finds himself coming, ropes of come spill on his chest, the floor and between their legs. His reflection is the perfect image of a well fucked person.

“Such a good soldier,” she nuzzles his cheek affectionately. Steve whimpers as she pulls the dildo out of his abused hole. He notices how wet she is as she is freed from the harness of the strap-on. “Oh fuck, Steve!”

“Watch Nat, watch as I eat you out and make you come.” He looks up with glazed dark blue eyes.

He has her standing on one leg while the other is over his shoulder. Strong calloused hands hold her hips as he slips his tongue inside of her walls. He purrs at the taste of her delicious nectar pouring out. Steve ends up humming his theme song from the 40s and it has the woman above him go crazy. She’s gripping his hair tightly, tugging trying to get him deeper inside of her.

“Oh fuck!” This time, Nat watches herself fall apart.

Steve finishes up licking every single drop of her juices and grins up at her with his lips shiny of her come. Nat undrapes her leg off of his shoulder and gently strokes his head as he wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her stomach.

“Such a good boy.”

 


	2. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU, in which Natasha is a mermaid and Steve is just not an ordinary sharkman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fic I had posted on Tumblr and decided to post it on here
> 
> Anyways this is just a twist on a Mermaid AU

He watches from afar as she swims gracefully. She’s the most beautiful mermaid he’s ever seen, and he’s seen plenty. The way she swims is the grace of that of a ballet dancer. Not only is she gorgeous but she has a beautiful voice as well. Steve feels like a creep watching this mermaid from a distance, but he knows that he can’t show himself. His kind frightens her own – sharkfolk is what he is. The totally opposite of merfolks, scary and strong and not graceful. Sharkfolk have the tails of a shark, just like the merfolks their upper body is totally human except the color of a shark and a shark fin on the middle of their back. Steve’s kind is what merfolks fear because of their form and razor sharp teeth.

His eyes widened as a sea serpent spots the red head mermaid. The vial creature hisses and starts her, he watches her try to out swim the beast. But what happens next causes him to intervene as her tail ends up getting snagged by a human rope - that ended up in their domain, and now she tries to get out. Steve swims in front of the serpent and bares his teeth as he growls. The creature growls back as it gets ready to strike, once it lunges, Steve manages to swim away quickly. They both circle one another as the serpent bares its fangs. Striking again, the sharkman dodged again and slammed his tail against its back, causing the creature to howl in pain. Steve grabbed the serpent’s tail and threw it against a giant rock. Before the serpent had a chance to recuperate, the blond grabbed his knife from his rope like belt and slashed the creature’s eye. It cried out in pain and quickly swam away, leaving Steve with the mermaid. He swam towards the red head and freed her from the rope.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, even her smile was beautiful. “What is your name?”

Steve wanted to answer but couldn’t. “You shouldn’t even be around these parts.”

“I know, now what’s my savior’s name?”

  “You need to leave,” god she was stubborn.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not leaving until I know your name. Here, my name is Natasha.”

“Leave.”

“I’m not leaving, either you tell me your name or not.”

Steve swam till he was in front of her. “Aren’t you afraid of me? You merfolks are afraid of my kind. That’s why you don’t swim near our parts.”

“I’m not like most merfolks,” Natasha gives him a playful smirk. “I can take care of myself.”

Steve snorted, “Yeah you didn’t such a good job before.”

She blushed, “Well not my fault I got distracted.”

“Whatever, anyways you need to go, _now_.”

“No,” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, “not until I get a name.”

“You’re a stubborn mermaid aren’t you?”

“Damn right, and your too nice of a sharkman to actually rescue a merfolk.”

This time it was Steve’s turn to blush. “Yeah well, my mom taught me to help out people, both sharkfolk and merfolk alike.”

“Your mother must be a wise woman.”

“Yeah, until she passed.”

Natasha uncrossed her arms and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Steve smiled, “anyways, if I give you my name then will you leave?”

“Deal.”

“Alright, my name is Steve, you’re friendly sharkfolk.”

“Well Steve, it’s nice to meet you.” With that Natasha began to swim away until she looked back and smiled at him. “I hope we meet again Steve.”

“Well I really want to say ‘for your sakes I hope not’ but really, I do want to see you again.” He watched as the red head swam away. Steve started to swim back home with the sun lightly shining down on the scales that his shark like tail had, it was the scales that merfolks are normally born with.


End file.
